cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
In-game timeline
Timeline: From the First Day to the Present Cretacic (between 146 and 65 million years B.C.) :Earth: The Goddess Merulina arrives from outer space to what will become later the Atlantic Ocean.CoV official site, Coralax hybrids info Birth of Mankind :Date unknown, Mediterranean: First human tribes in North Africa and Oriental Mediterranean. Spirits reach godhood status, starting to require human believers and worshipers. These gods eventually form alliances and pantheons. :Some gods discover how to feed on pain and negative feelings of men instead of worship.Paragon Times, June 15, 2005 First war of gods :Date and place unknown: The gods fight against those of them who feed on negative feelings of men. The goddess Tielekku learns the secrets of Magic and teaches them to other gods. Among her pupils are the gods Ermeeth and Hequat. :The war ends when the evil gods are defeated and banished to the Spiritual Plane, making them known as the Banished Pantheon. : Second war of gods :Date and place unknown: The god Eermeth reveals the secrets of magic to his worshipers, the Oranbegans. As a result, they stop worshiping the gods. Tielekku and Hequat's faction fight Eermeth's followers, effectively forcing them to flee. Oranbegan Civil War :Date unknown, Oranbega: An Oranbegan named Mu'Rhakmet gathers a number of followers and begins to demand a return of the people to the worshiping of the gods and the old ways. A civil war soon follows: Mu'Rhakmeth and his followers are defeated and forced to flee to the sea.CoV mission: Defeat Infernal from Magus Mu'Drakhan Founding of Mu :14000 years ago, Atlantic Ocean: The goddess Hequat raises an island from the sea and grants it to Mu'Rhakmeth and his followers to build a powerful nation on it. The inhabitants of the island, the Coralax, are forced to leave. But one of his priests, Calystix the Shaper, summons The Leviathan to destroy the invaders. Hequat defeats the beast and imprisons it under the island. The nation of Mu is born.CoV mission: Force information on Calystix from the Legacy Chain from Diviner Maros :Muvians practice eugenic breeding, generation after generation, creating people of incredible magical potential.CoH Story Arc: The Envoy of Shadows The Mu - Oranbega War :Date unknown: Following Hequat's orders, Mu finally attacks, and the civilizations of Mu and Oranbega war against each other. Only a handful of Muvians survive the conflict and are forced to flee; Oranbegans are reduced to spiritual existence and their city of Oranbega is physically abandoned. Ancient Egypt :Date unknown, Egypt: The great mage Nectanebo rules during the 30th Dynasty, leaving behind a legacy of magic items and relics still used today.In-game info on Magic Enhancements :The Kheldian half of the being that will be known later as Shadowstar finds refuge in a priestess of an ancient Egyptian Moon cult, looking to leave behind the ways of the Nictus. Together they create the path of the Warshades.Shadowstar's bio Ancient Rome :Date unknown, Rome: Rome destroys Carthago. Many relics of the god Mot survive the city, being used by metahumans still today.Police radio mission :Evidences of activity of the Circle of Thorns.CoH Story Arc: The Library of Souls. One of the crystals recovered contains the soul of a Roman centurion. :Evidences of activity of the Cult of the Shaper.CoV mission: Force information on Calystix from the Legacy Chain from Diviner Maros :The last Emperor of Rome, Romulus Augustulus, joins the Path of the Dark.CoH Story Arc: A Path Into Darkness 12th Century : :Outer space: The alien entity known as Shiva destroys the planet of the ArcosiansCoV Official site, Shivans official info 16th century : :Italy?,1529: Girolamo da Verrazano draws a map with the supposed location of the legendary Oranbega, in the American East Coast.CoH official info, Circle of Thorns :Place unknown, 1592: In an unknown place the book is written that allows the summoning of a powerful demon called "The Envoy of Shadows"CoH Story Arc: The Envoy of Shadows. Mission: Investigate the scene in Kings Row and recover the book, from Cadao Kestrel 17th century :Rogue Isles: The sect known as "Children of Enos" colonizes the Rogue Isles, enslaving the local populationCoV History badge: Lorekeeper Badge, any of the monuments :America, Early 1600s: Expedition Novus Cartago; More evidence of Circle of Thorns activity.CoH Story Arc: The Library of Souls :???: The Malta Knights separate from the Malta Templars.(17) :Italy, year unknown: Giovanna Scaldi is born in a little village near Venetia.CoH official site, Carnival of Shadows info :Italy, year unknown: Strange events in Venetia: the whole city falls into a pit of hedonism and depravity. :???,1602: Spells of the First Order, a translation of the first spells taught to men, is written.CoH Story Arc: The Scroll of Tielekku :America, 1641: Village of Salamanca is established.CoH History badge: Alumnus Badge, Monument 2 :Italy, 1698: Giovanna Scaldi dies in Venetia while she was waiting to be executed. 18th century : :Rogue Isles, 1718: the pirate Blackbeard harasses Fort Hades, conquering the fort and leaving behind no survivors. (107) When the French try to reclaim it, the hauntings begin.CoV Official Site, Spectral Pirates :Rogue Isles, 1756: Huge influx of colonists from Europe and America arrive to the isles.CoV official site, The Rogue Isles :Rogue Isles, 1760s: The Rogue Isles declare themselves independent from France. 19th century :Rogue Isles, 19th century: Dockside village foundation and growth.CoV Official Site, Port Oakes :Rogue Isles, 1801: First settlements in the island of Oceanview.CoV Official Site, Bloody Bay :England, 19 September 1809: The Lady Grey is born. :Rogue Isles, 1810: Revival of the sect Children of Enos. :Rogue Isles, 1817: Slaves revolt in Oceanview: the isle will change its name to Bloody Bay. :America, 1823: Founding of Paragon City.CoH Official Site, Paragon City backstory :Rogue Isles, 1830s: The Jesuit priest Martin Henri exorcises partially the ghosts of Port Oakes. :Paragon City, 1830: First mention of the Paragon Firemen.CoH Mission: Stop Nemesis/Council battle from Maxwell Christopher :Rogue Isles, 3 April, 1833: A huge volcano erupts, breaking the isle of Grandville into four: Cap au Diable, Port Oakes, Bloody Bay and Grandville. The isles sink into squalor and poverty. :Paragon City, 1861: Paragon becomes major Army and Navy depot for US during Civil War :America, 1861 - 1864: Civil War:Nemesis fights in the South side, but is defeated by General Grant and forced to flee. :A unit of the army is sent to fight a strange witch cult that turns out to be the Banished PantheonCoH Mission: Recover the antiquies from the Banished Pantheon from Miriam Bloechl :Paragon City, 1878: "Spanky" Rabinowitz is born.CoH History badge: Researcher Badge, monument 2 :Egypt, 1887: Mysterious bones found near Giza.CoV Contact: Angelo Vendetti :British Isles, 1890: The mysterious Baron Zoria arrives to the isles from Russia. :Paragon City, 9 September 1893: Stephan Richter (Lord Recluse) is born. :Paragon City, 6 June 1896: Marcus Cole (Statesman) is born. :British Isles, 21 December 1898: the Circle of Thorns is officially founded. 20th century 1900 - 1910 :Paragon City, 1900s: The city enters in a period of intense industrialization. (117) :Italy, Early 20th century: Arachnos is created CoV Official Site, Arachnos :Rogue Isles, 1901: Dockside rechristened by Sergeant Westin Oakes as Port Oakes. 1910 - 1920 :Paragon City, 1911: Disturbs of South End Rail: Transports' strike causes dozens of wounded and dead, forcing the city hall to request the presence of federal troops.Paragon Times, April 6 2005 :Paragon City, 1912: Paragon Rail Company founded. :Europe, 1914: Starting of the First World War. The Circle of Thorns flees en masse to America. :Paragon City, 1918: A huge fire destroys the neighborhood that will be later known as Brickstown. (32) :Paragon City, 1918: Departure of Marcus Cole to the front lines of the First World War in Europe. :Paragon City, 1 September 1918: Devon Wilcox (Dark Watcher) is born. :Europe, 11 November 1918: End of the First World War. 1920 - 1930 :Europe, 1920s: Baron Zoria finds clues of location of the the Malleus Mundi in an abandoned Templar fortress (33) :Striga Isle, 1920s: The Family arrives to the Isle (34) :America, 1920s: The US Navy destroys a chapter of the Cult of the Shaper in the coast of Massachusetts (4?) :Paragon City, 1920s: A great number of skyscrapers is built in the jewelers' district. The neighborhood is rechristened as Steel Canyon.(35) :Paragon City, 1920s: Golden age of the Circle of Thorns, which grows and expands like never before. Baron Zoria finds an entrance to Oranbega. :America, 13 July 1920: Shalice Tilman (Sister Psyche) is born. :British Isles, 1923: The Dawn Patrol is founded by Alistair SuttonDawn Patrol Article Note: This date is contradicted by other sources. :Italy?, 1926: Paolo Tirelli and the woman who will be later known as Arakhn meet for the first time.(36) :Italy, 22 April 1926: Ridolfo Uzzano joins the Path of the Dark. (37) :Italy, 6 May 1926: First appearance of the villain called "Requiem". (37) :Paragon City, 1928: The Orion-Majestic Theater, first of its class with sound, is built.(38) :America, October 1929: Crash of the stock market. Thousands lost their jobs and their homes. :Paragon City, ???: Depression hits the city. The Kings Row zone suffers especially, turning into a hotbed of crime.(39) 1930 - 1940 : :Paragon City, 1930s: The Freedom Phalanx wages a successful war against organized crime . Some of the old families are destroyed as a result. (40) :Rogue Isles, 1930s (?): A great number of villains flee to the Rogue Isles, which become a haven for the supervillains. Among them, Arachnos infiltrates a number of cells.(41) :Europe?, late 1930s: Requiem finds and recruits Othman Doul, the man who will become the villain Vandal. (115) :Europe, 4 or 10 July 1930: Marcus Cole and Stefan Richter drink from the Fountain of Zeus. (130) :Paragon City, 1931: Street and organized crime are rampant in Paragon City (25, 40). Marcus Cole returns to Paragon. :Paragon City, February 1932: Swiss architect Rudolph Augustus Seifert arrives to Paragon. (42) :Paragon City, 4 July 1932: Statesman, Dark Watcher and Maiden Justice form the Freedom Phalanx. : :Paragon City, 1932: the hero Atlas claps out the flames of a building in fire the firefighters couldn't extinguish by themselves.(43) :Paragon City, 11 July 1932: Brass Monday (44) :Striga Isle, 1932: The tanker Moraine vanishes without a trace on her first voyage. (45 & 101) :Paragon City, 1933: The hero Dream Doctor links the kidnapping of several kids to the Circle of Thorns, prevents their sacrifice and exposes the evil nature of the group to public light. The Circle as a public organization vanishes that same year. :Paragon City, 1933: The first Geneva Hotel is built. (42) :Paragon City, 9 January 1933: The Midnight Squad is founded by the Dream Doctor. :Paragon City, 1935: The Paragon Times building is built. (46) :Paragon City, 1936: City council and mayoral elections. There's a series of pro-hero candidates. Finally, a mayor and a city council tough on (organized) crime is elected. It's the end of the criminal empires in Paragon. (25,40) :Germany, 1937: Germany creates super-powered soldiers :Paragon City, 6 January 1937: The heroine Maiden Justice is sued by the very criminals she arrested. (47) :Paragon City, September 1937: The Citizen Crime Fighting Act is passed, legally authorizing masked heroes to arrest evildoers. :Paragon City, 12 September 1937: First legal arrest made by a hero. (48) :Europe, 1939: Second World War starts. Armies include metahumas or groups of them: The Dawn Patrol in England, Storm Korps in Germany, Imperial Wind in Japan. :Paragon City, 1939: A parade honoring the hero Atlas is sabotaged by the hero's nemesis, the villain Teal Serpent. The plan is frustrated and the Serpent defeated. (49) 1940 - 1950 :World, 1939 - 1945: Second World War :Europe?, 1940s: First sighting of the Mek Man androids. (50 & 119) :Europe?, 1940: The Council splits off Arachnos. (51 & 122) : :British Isles, 1940: Battle of Britain. The Dawn Patrol helps the RAF fight the Germans. :America?, 2 May 1940: Tammy Arcanus (Numina) is born. :Pacific Ocean, 7 December 1941: Japan raids the US Navy base in Pearl Harbor. :Paragon City, 7 December 1941: A group of German supersoldiers attacks Independence Port, base of the program of lend/leasing of war equipment to the troubled British Isles. Despite the huge material and human damage they cause, the hero Atlas stops single-handedly the attack, losing his life in the process. :America, 1941: The United States declare war on Axis powers. Laws are modified to legally allow masked heroes to enlist and fight (25). :Rogue Isles, 1941 (?): The Rogue Isles declare themselves neutral, but with Allied leanings. Rogue Isles Army wages a visible "war" on 5th Column members. (41) :Paragon City, 1942: The US Army opens special training facilities for metahuman soldiers. :Paragon City, 1942: First Hero Brigade formed. :Paragon City, 1942: A force of the Fifth Column, apparently the same who attacked Independence Port, attacks the Hero Brigade in Liberty Plaza as it was getting ready to depart to Europe. :Africa, 1942: First Hero Brigade fights in North Africa, being defeated and reformed in small cells soon after . The Dream Doctor forms a cell called The Sand Kings, who performs numerous acts of sabotage and kidnapping against the Nazi forces. (25) :British Isles, 1942: The Storm Korps attack Buckingham Palace, briefly kidnapping the King . The Storm Korps are re-deployed in North Africa. (25) :Pacific Ocean, 1942: The metahuman forces of Japan and America clash against each other repeatedly. The conflict turns personal and the members of both forces become obsessed with defeating each other, creating a parallel, meaningless war. :England, 28 October 1943: Dawn Patrol is formed. Note: This date is contradicted by other sources. :France, 1944: Normandy Landing, where the Dawn Patrol and Freedom Phalanx land in the first wave. The Storm Korps defend the German positions. Both sides suffer huge losses, including Statesman, who won't be able to fight during the rest of the war. (25) :Germany, 1945: Storm Korps and the First Hero Brigade fight in the black forest. Only five of the soldiers of the Storm Korps survive to be judged. (25) :Germany, 1945: The Storm Korps soldiers are judged found guilty of war crimes. :Japan, 1945: Nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan surrenders soon after, but the Imperial Wind refuses to stop fighting. (25) :Pacific Ocean, 1945: The leader of the Imperial Wind, Lord of Frosts, fights the leader of the American metahuman forces in the zone, Captain Volcano, defeating and killing him. Lord of Frosts eludes pursuit and escapes. (25) :America, 1946: Nemesis attacks Washington and declares himself "Emperor of the Americas". He's fought and defeated by the Freedom Phalanx, being forced to flee once more. :???, 1946: The adventurers Lars and Tobias Hansen are captured while they were investigating a strange Italian cabal called "The Council" (52) :Paragon City, April 1946: Atlas Park inaugurated. (42) :America, late 40's: Many veteran heroes turn to a life of crime, being Paragon City one of his favorite targets. The rise in villains' numbers cause a rise in heroes' numbers as well. 1950 - 1960 : :World, 1950s: Cold War starts. Soviet and Western metahumans fight and die in secret battles in different parts of the globe. :Paragon City, 1950s: The colossal hero Talos fights giant monsters. (53) :Rogue Isles, 1950s: Lord Recluse performs a military coup d'etat and declares the Rogue Isles under Arachnos rule. (41) :Rogue Isles, 1950s: Lord Recluse claims Mercy Island. Fort Cerberus is erected. (54) :Rogue Isles, 1950s: Mining operations start in Sharkhead Isle. First sightings of the strange beings called "Slag Golems". (55) :Rogue Isles, 1950s: The island of Grandville grows into a thriving business center. (56) :Paragon City, 1950: Rudolph Augustus Seifert plans the Olympic installations for the 1956 Games. Paragon's candidature is rejected. (57) :Paragon City, 1951: High trains system enters service. :Paragon City, December 1951: First action of the heroine Galaxy Girl. (58) :Paragon City, 1952: Citizen Crime Fighting Act is modified and expanded to include groups and organizations. :Paragon City, 1953: Freedom Phalanx prevents the arrival of a ship full of explosives to Independence Port. (89) Soon after, the Phalanx becomes the first publicly recognized super-group. The Midnight Squad and the Dawn Patrol soon follow. :???, 11 June, 1954: The hero Dark Watcher vanishes during an interdimensional patrol. :Paragon City, 1953: Evidence of haunting in Dark Astoria. (90) :Paragon City, 1956: Might for Right Act passed. :???, 1957: The hero Dark Watcher vanishes during an interdimensional patrol. (114) 1960 - 1970 : :Paragon City, 1960s: Resurgence of organized crime in Paragon City; part of The Family moves to the Rogue Isles. (40) :Paragon City, 1960s: The colossal hero Talos fights giant monsters. (53) :Paragon City, 1960s: The villain Protean ambushes Galaxy Girl and kills her sidekick, Dauntless. (58) :Earth Core, 1960s: The heroine Numina loses her body and remains trapped in the body of the supervillain Red Threat. (59) :Laos, 1960: Tang Tub Ci is born. (60) :Paragon City, 8 May 1960: Michael White (Back Alley Brawler) is born. :Paragon City?, 1962: Leonard Calhoun is born. (61) :Paragon City, 16 June 1962: Raymond Keyes (Positron) is born. :Paragon City, 1964: First monorail convoy enters into service. :Rogue Isles, 1964: Arachnos revolution (?) (108) :Paragon City, 18 July 1964: Blue Steel is born. :Rogue Isles?, 13 October 1964: Belladonna Vetrano (Ghost Widow) is born. :Middle East, 17 August 1965: Imad Malak (Scirocco) is born. :England, 18 November 1965: Hero 1 is born. :Paragon City, 22 March 1966: Steven Berry (Synapse) is born. :Paragon City, 1967: Public protests against the Might for Right Act. (98) Might for Right Act declared unconstitutional and abolished. (25 & 99) :Malta, 1967: Secret meeting of top level intelligence operatives in the island of Malta. The Malta Group is born. (62) :World, 20 April 1968: Rularuu trapped in the Shadow Shard. :Paragon City, 12 December 1968: Justin Sinclair (Manticore) is born. :???, 15 January 1969: Serpent Drummer is born. 1970 - 1980 :World, 1970s: Publicly known supergroups involved in Cold War conflicts. :America, late 1970s: Deep economical recession. :Paragon City, 1970s: Highway systems of Skyway City are built. (63) :Paragon City, 12 April 1970: Christopher Thales (Castle) is born. :Paragon City, 14 March 1971: Captain Mako is born. :Paragon City, 1972: Back Alley Brawler founds the Regulators. (64) :???, 22 April 1974: Twins Borea and Levantera are born. :Paragon City, 1975: Tub Ci arrives to Paragon. (60) :South America, 9 December 1975: Ernesto Rodriguez (Black Scorpion) is born. :Soviet Union, 1976: American spy plane is shot down by a soviet metahuman. Statesman is sent to rescue the crew. Soviet general launches a nuclear warhead against him, nearly killing the hero and putting the world at the verge of a nuclear war. Metahumans sabotage the weapons of both superpoweres. Hero One offers himself as negotiator to find a peaceful solution. Relations between supergroups and governments result badly damaged and will never be completely restored. :Paragon City?, 22 May 1977: Maelstrom is born. : Paragon City, September 1979: Leonard Calhoun arrested for the first time. The Outcasts are born soon after. (61) :Paragon City, 28 Febrary 1979: Back Alley Brawler forms the Regulators. 1980 - 1990 : :America, 1980s: Economical recession; shortage in heroin and coca causes the rise of Superadine. Appearance of Trolls. (103) :Paragon City, early 80s: Talos Island's real estate boom. (53 & 66) :Paragon City, middle 80s: Superadine production and consuming rises with no clear reason. :Paragon City, middle 80s: Heroes' moral crisis: threats, beatings and torture become relatively common methods. (25 & 126) :America, middle 80s: Economical recovery. :Rogue Isles, late 80s: Arachnos rebuilds and occupies Fort Hades. :???, early 80s: Roger Vrabel dies. Neil McIntosh follows soon after. The Malta Group falls into turmoil. (65) :Paragon City, sometime in the 80s: The hero Scirocco comes to Paragon City. (114) :Paragon City, 1981: Rudolf Augustus Seifert dies, at age 83. (42) :Paragon City, 1981: Ferry service between Talos Island and Peregrine Island starts. (66) :Paragon City, 1982: The leader of The Family, Harry Frost, dies accidentally during a clash with the Regulators. (67 & 105) :Rogue Isles, 1982: Weapons treaty with Paragon City. Nuclear weapons are removed from the isle of Warburg. (108) :???, 1982: The Council launches the Scion Experiment (120) :Paragon City, 3 Febrary 1982: Katherine Stevens Mynx is born. :World, 1983: War on Drugs: The Dawn Patrol and Regulators attack Asian and South-American drug fields. :Rogue Isles, 1984: Lord Recluse sells the island of Bloody Bay to the villain named Malocchio. :Paragon City, 1984: First appearance of the drug called "Superadine" :???, 19 Febrary 1984: Gaussian is born. :Paragon City, 25 June 1984: Clarissa Moore (War Witch) is born. :Paragon City, 1985: Tub Ci arrested for heroin dealing. (60) :Paragon City, 1986: The Midnight Squad discovers the laboratory where the Superadine is being created. Back Alley Brawler assaults the place, giving all material found there to the Freedom Phalanx. (25 & 104) :Rogue Isles, 1986: Statesman attacks Lord Recluse by himself (109) :Paragon City, 7 or 12 July 1988: A Freedom Phalanx researcher, Dr. Brian Webb, publicly announces the discovery of technology able to pierce the interdimensional barrier. Planar travel is born. (25 & 68) :Axis America, 1989: Dr. Webb and his expedition are captured, tortured and killed by an extradimensional Nazi copy of Statesman, the Reichsman. :Outer space, 1989: A multinational force of heroes launches an attack against the alien entity known as "Shiva" in deep space. The heroes are never seen again. :Rogue Isles, 1989: A rain of meteorites falls on the isle of Bloody Bay, leaving it inhabitable. :Paragon City, 1989: The Nazi supersoldiers of the Reichsman invade Paragon City. (25 & 106) The Freedom Phalanx confronts and defeats them. Reichsman captured and imprisoned. (25) Portal Corp installations result destroyed in the fight. The widow of Dr. Webb starts a long legal battle to retain control of the now ruined firm. (25) :Rogue Isles, 2 April 1989: The Night Widow Belladonna Vetrano (Ghost Widow) dies during a disastrous Arachnos operation against the Family. Only a single member of the whole Arachnos force survives. (69) :???, 30 October 1989: Pandora is born. 1990 - 2000 : :World, Early 1990s: Fall of Soviet Union and Communism. End of Cold War. Schism in the Malta Group (118) :Russia, Early 1990s: Old heroes form powerful metahuman mafias which control oil in the region. :Europe, mid 1990s: War of Balkans. :Paragon City, mid 1990s: Skulls formed by Balkans refugees. (70) :Paragon City, mid 90s: The hero Invisible Falcon vanishes without a trace. (71, 116 & 125) :World, late 90s: Metahuman mercenaries act all over the globe, working for corrupt governments, drug cartels and terrorist groups among others. :Paragon City, late 90s: The Tsoo are founded. (72) : :Paragon City, 1990: The dirigible Spirit of Freedom starts patrolling Atlas Park. (73) :Paragon City, May 1990: Harry "Atta" arrested by the first time. (74) :Paragon City, 1990: Tub Ci found guilty of manslaughter and imprisoned (60) :Rogue Isles: Power Transfer System is built in Cap au Diable. :Rogue Isles, 1990: Governor of Cap au Diable is killed by extradimensional attackers. Dr. Aeon comes to Cap au Diable and appointed by Lord Recluse as new governor. :Rogue Isles, 1991: The Gold Brickers plunder the central vault of Aeon City's bank. (75) :Russia, 1993: The Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, the first independent russian organization of heroes, is formed. :London, 1994: Rebecca Foss forms Hero Corps. :Paragon City, May 1994: Harry Atta arrested by the second time. (74) :World, 1995: Hero Corps opens its first branch in Mexico. branches in Rio de Janeiro, Jakarta and Johannesburg follow. :America, 1995: The US Army creates the Joint Command Special Threat Response Battalion to deal with high risk crises. (78) :Rogue Isles, 1995: Arachnos sends exploration and engineering teams to Bloody Bay. :Paragon City, 1995: The Freakshow try to hijack the Talos - Peregrine ferry. (66) :Paragon City, 1995: Tub Ci is released from prison. (60) :World, 1998: Hero Corps has now more than 30 branches all over the globe. :Paragon City, 1998: Harry Atta joins the Trolls. (74) :Paragon City, 1998: Portal Corp re-opens, under new management. :Paragon City, 1998: Hero Corps tries to open a branch in Paragon, the first one in America. :Paragon City, 1998: The Freedom Phalanx declares itself not under the laws or politics of any country. :Paragon City, 1999: Public protests against the construction of the Hero Corps building. (25 & 93) Previously unknown supervillains attack Paragon . Countess Crey deplores that Statesman and the Freedom Phalanx try to prevent the establishement of Hero Corps in Paragon City.(25) : :Paragon City, February 1999: First clash between Hero Corps and Freedom Phalanx. In the confusion, a villain escapes. (94) :Paragon City, March 1999: During three weeks, The hero Luminary makes a public demonstration of his powers as a part of his campaign for Hero Corps. (25 & 92) :Paragon City, 1999: Power-armored soldiers destroy the recently finished Hero Corps building. (25 & 97) :Paragon City, May 1999: Countess Crey publicly announces her sponsorship of Hero Corps. (96) :Paragon City, September 1999: Metahuman mercenaries use poison gas on a secret installation of the Midnight squad in Terra Volta, killing 47 people. (25 & 102) :Paragon City, October 1999: Hero Corps leaves Paragon. (95) They have spent five times the expected budget. :World, 2000: UN Special Council of Super Human Activities formed. :Paragon City, 2000: The Hollowing. (76) :Paragon City, July 2000: Art History student Vanessa DeVore travels to Italy to study in Florence. :Italy, 2000: During a weekend trip to Venice, Vanessa DeVore buys an old porcelain mask and uses the mask for the first time. Frightened by the power of Giovanna Scaldi, Vanessa resolves to never touch the mask again, and moves back to Paragon City. 21st century 2000 - Present day :World, early 2000s: Rikti Invasion :Paragon City, early 2000s: First sighting of Clockwork (77) :World, 2001: Hero Corps has now over 100 branches all over the globe. :Paragon City, 11 January 2001: Bastion (Citadel) is created. :Paragon City, Spring? Summer? 2001: First wave of Clockwork. (77) :World, 23 May 2002: Thousands of lights appear over Paragon City, signalling the start of the Rikti Invasion :World, 5 June 2002: Vanguard is formed. :Paragon City, 2002: Vanessa DeVore uses the mask for the second time against the Rikti, sealing her fate. :Paragon City, 30 August 2002: First sighting of the Clockwork King. (77) :World, 27 November 2002: The Vanguard form into two teams, the Alpha Team, led by Statesman, and the Omega Team, led by Hero 1. At great cost, the teams succeed in shutting the main Rikti portal, sparking the end of the Rikti war :Paragon City, 2003: Hero Corps returns to Paragon (91) :Paragon City, 8 March 2003: Hamidon is created. :Paragon City, 28 April 2003?: The Sky Raiders attack Paragon City (78) 125px|left :Russia, August 2004: Local authorities declare the Malleus Mundi lost from the Lubyanka musseum in Moscow. (33) :Paragon City, 17 September 2004: The Rularuu attack Paragon City. (79) The use of the Malleus Mundi is implied. (33) :Paragon City, October 2004 (?): Peacebringers arrive. (80) :Paragon City, 31 October 2004: Mythic creatures invade Paragon City. (81) :Paragon City?, October/November 2004?: Fifth Column/Council war. Quantum array guns appear by the first time. (82) :Paragon City, November 2004: The hero Sunburst suffers a tragic accident, devastating the zone of Siren's Call and leaving it unhabitable. (83 & 113) :Paragon City, 22 November 2004: First sighting of Lusca in Independence Port. (84) :Paragon City, 24 November 2004: Moraine's sinking place discovered. (45) :Paragon City, 28 November 2004: First sighting of the ghost ship Moraine. (45 & 100) :Paragon City, December 2004: Clockwork Paladin seen in Kings Row by the first time. (88) :Paragon City, January 2005: The Winter Horde attacks Paragon. (86) : :Paragon City, April 2005: Arenas open. (57) :Paragon City, April 2005: The heroine Sister Psyche recovers her body. (85) :Rogue Isles, May 2005: Lord Recluse starts Operation Destiny (110) :Rogue Isles, 2005: Construction of the Darwin's Landing fort in Mercy Isle (111) :Paragon City, August 2005 (?): First mention of Longbow, organized by Ms. Liberty (112) :Paragon City, August 2005 (?): Hellion arsonists act in Steel Canyon by the first time. :Paragon City, 13 September 2005: Siren's Call zone re-opened to heroes. (83) :Rogue Isles, 26 October 2005: Statesman, Freedom Phalanx and Longbow attack the Rogue Isles. (87) :Paragon City, 31 October 2005: Arachnos forces stage a massive breakout of prisoners at the Ziggursky prison in Brickstown. (?) :Rogue Isles, 31 October 2005?: Longbow starts Operation Beachhead in Bloody Bay :Paragon City, 30 April 2007: Grandville's WEB evil purpose suspected. Statesman requests volunteers to investigate it. (128) :Rogue Isles, 1 May 2007: Dr. Brainstorm Patents the Hypothetical Framework Official Site, 4 Year Anniversary Calendar :Paragon City, 24 July 2007: Second Rikti Invasion (129) :Paragon City, 28 November 2007: Menders of Ouroboros make contact with Paragon City's heroes and the Rogue Isles' villains. (?) :Paragon City, 14 February 2008: Wedding of Manticore and Sister Psyche. Still to be added These are the events still in need of concrete date and/or place: :???, ???: The goddess Merulina falls silent, leaving the Coralax unguided and confused. :???, ???: The Banished Pantheon finds Adamastor and brings it to Paragon City. (9a) :Rogue Isles, ???: Arrival of Stheno to the Rogue Isles. :Rogue Isles, ???: Massacre of the Red Hands pirates (5a) :Paragon City, 1960s?: Talos and Chimera's last battle (53) :???, (after WW II): The original Arachnos founder, The Weaver, is killed by the Red Widow and Lord Recluse. :Paragon City, ???: The Zig is built :Rogue Isles, ???: The Golden Giza is built :Paragon City, 1960s?: The Circle of Thorns infiltrates into the Malta Group (1a) :British Isles, early 90s?: Clarissa Van Dorn is murdered by Julianne Thompson (15a) :Paragon City, early 90s?: Founding of the Freakshow (4a) :Paragon City?, ???: Protean attacks Manticore's house and kills both of his parents. :Europe, ???: Manuel Marcone arrested by Interpol and sentenced to 35 years in an European prison. Gang wars start in Port Oakes. (10a) :Paragon City (?), ???: Statesman forms Freedom Corps as a direct response to Hero Corps :???,1989?: Crey Biotech is founded (3a) :???, ???: Count Alphonse Crey falls into a coma (3a) :Paragon City, ???: The Freakshow attack a Crey transport carrying the military-grade drug later known as "Excelsior" (4a) :Sharkhead Isle, ???: The local hero Scrapyard is murdered by Mako (123 & 11a) :Paragon City, ???: The ecoactivist Hamidon Pasalima attacks the Paragon City University, being stopped by heroes (12a) :Paragon City, ???: First sighting of Devouring Earth creatures :Paragon City, ???: Woodsvale attacked by Devouring Earth creatures; the hero Woodsman is killed (13a) :America, after the Rikti War: The Joint Command Special Threat Response Battalion vanishes without a trace.(78) :Paragon City, after the Rikti War: Banished Pantheon takes over Dark Astoria :Paragon City, after the Rikti War: The neighborhood of Overbrook is destroyed by the villain Faultline. :Paragon City: After the Rikti War: The neighborhood of Paragon Heights is renamed as Galaxy City (58) :Paragon City, After the Rikti War: First encounter with The Lost (2a) :Africa, after the Rikti War: The Sky Raiders commit all sorts of terrorist acts in the country of West Libertalia (14a) :Rogue Isles, 2004?: Snakes are allowed to take over the south part of Mercy Isle (54) :Paragon City?, ???: Founding of the Hellions :Paragon City?, ???: Tempter is arrested and imprisoned (8a) :Paragon City, ???: Upstart is arrested and sent to the Zig :Paragon City, ???: Demetrios Vasilikos (Dr. Vahzilok) turns crazy :???, ???: Imad Malak finds Scirocco's relics (114 & 124) :???, ???: The mercenary Ernesto Rodriguez finds the Black Scorpion's battlesuit (7a) :Rogue Isles, ???: Project FURY starts :Warburg, ???: Marshal Blitz rebels against Arachnos and declares Warburg independent. :Paragon City, ???: Power Crash (114) :Paragon City?: Longbow reports first Coralax sightings in Paragon City coast and Rogue Isles. Coralax hostile towards humans. :Paragon City, after the Rikti War: Paragon Police Department force reformed (6a) :Paragon City, after the Rikti War: Overbrook rebuilt References Sources To avoid any confusion, the source of any given event can be found here. These entries should be converted to wikipedia:Footnotes format (aka inline REF tags). 1: CoV Official Site, Coralax hybrids official info 2: Paragon Times, 15 June 2005 3: CoV mission: Defeat Infernal from Magus Mu'Drakhan 4: CoV mission: Force information on Calystix from the Legacy Chain from Diviner Maros 5: CoH Story Arc, The Envoy of Shadows 6: Info on Magic Enhancements 7: Shadowstar bio 8: Police radio mission 9: CoH Story Arc, The Library of Souls.One of the crystals recovered contains the soul of a Roman centurion. 10: CoV mission: Force information on Calystix from the Legacy Chain from Diviner Maros 11: CoH Story Arc, A Path Into Darkness 12: CoV Official site, Shivans official info 13: CoH official info, Circle of Thorns 14: CoH Story Arc: The Envoy of Shadows. Mission: Investigate the scene in Kings Row and recover the book, from Cadao Kestrel. 15: CoV History badge: Lorekeeper Badge, any of the monuments 16: CoH Story Arc: The Library of souls. 17: 18: CoH official site, Carnival of Shadows info 20: CoH history badge: Alumnus Badge, Monument 2 21: CoV Official site, Spectral Pirates official info 22: CoV official site, The Rogue Isles 23: CoH official site, Geography, Port Oakes 24: CoV Official Site, geography, Bloody Bay 25: CoH Official Site, Paragon City Backstory 26: Paragon Times, August 10 2005 27: Mission CoH: Stop Nemesis/Council battle, from Maxwell Christopher 28: Mission CoH: Recover the antiquies from the Banished Pantheon (Levels 25 - 29) 29: CoH history badge: Researcher Badge, monument 2 30: CoV official site, Arachnos official info 31: Paragon Times, April 6 2005 32: CoH mission, Talk to the Security Chief, Brickstown briefing 33: Paragon Times, 27 October 2004 34: Tobias Hansen bio 35: CoH official site, geography, Steel Canyon 36: CoH Mission, Kheldian Arcs, Dr. Winslowe and the Cosmotron, mission Save Save Dr. Francois, clue (levels 20 - 25) 37: CoH Story Arc: A Path Into Darkness 38: CoH official site, Paragon Times, March 16 2005 39: CoH official site, geography, Kings Row 40: CoH official site, villain groups, Family 41: CoV official site, The Rogue Isles, The 20th century and beyond 42: Paragon Times 13 April 2005 43: CoH history badge: Pupil Badge, monument 3 44: CoH official site, geography, Steel Canyon 45: Paragon Times, 1 December 2004 46: Paragon Times, March 2 2005 47: CoH History badge: Student Badge, monument 2 48: CoH History badge, Student Badge, monument 4 49: CoH History badge, Pupil Badge, monument 2 50: Mek Man bio 51: 52: CoH Mission: Retrieve Tobias' heirloom from Vampyr Mountain, from Tobias Hansen 53: CoH official site, geography, Talos Island 54: CoV official site, geography, Mercy Island 55: CoV official site, Enemies, Slag Golems 56: CoV official site, Feature updates, Grandville 57: Paragon Times 27 April 2005 58: CoH official site, geography, Galaxy City 59: Numina's bio 60: CoH official site, Villain groups, Tsoo, Top Secret report 61: CoH official site, villain groups, Outcasts, Top Secret report (Sustract his age at the time (17) from the imprisonment year (1979) to obtain this date.) 62: CoH Story Arc: Melvin and the mysterious Malta Group 63: CoH official site, geography, Skyway City 64: CoH History badge: Scholar Badge, monument 1 65: CoH official site, villain groups, Malta Group, top secret report 66: Paragon Times, 23 March 2005 67: CoH official site, villain groups, The Family, top secret report 68: CoH History badge: Scholastic Badge, Monument 1 69: CoV official site: Ghost Widow 70: CoH official site, villain groups, Skulls, top secret report 71: CoH story arc: Revenant Hero Project 72: CoH official site, Villain groups, Tsoo 73: Paragon Times, March 30, 2005 74: CoH official site, Villain groups, Trolls, Top Secret report 75: CoV official site, Goldbrickers official info 76: CoH official site, geography, The Hollows 77: CoH official site, villain groups, Clockwork, top secret report (Paragon Times, August 30 2002) 78: CoH official site, villain groups, Sky Raiders 79: Paragon Times, 17 September 2004 80: Paragon Times, 21 October 2004 81: CoH History badge: Alumnus Badge, Monument 1 82: Paragon Times, 3 November 2004 83: Paragon Times, 14 September 2005 84: Paragon Times, 24 November 24 2004 85: Paragon Times, 20 April 2005 86: Paragon Times, 5 January 2005 87: Paragon Times, 27 October 2005 88: Paragon Times, 8 December 2004 89: CoH History badge: Authority Badge, monument 3 90: CoH History badge: Authority Badge, monument 4 91: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 1 92: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 2 93: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 3 94: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 4 95: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 5 96: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 6 97: CoH History badge: Disciple Badge, Monument 7 98: CoH History badge: Expert Badge, Monument 3 99: CoH History badge: Expert Badge, Monument 2 100: CoH History badge: Ghost Hunter Badge, Monument 1 101: CoH History badge: Ghost Hunter Badge, Monument 3 102: CoH History badge: Historian Badge, Monument 5 103: CoH History badge: Just Said No To Superadine Badge, Monument 3 104: CoH History badge: Just Said No To Superadine Badge, Monument 4 105: CoH History badge: Just Said No To Superadine Badge, Monument 5 106: CoH History badge: Scholastic Badge, Monument 3 107: CoV History badge: Swashbuckler Badge, Monument 1 108: CoV History badge: Arachnos Rising Badge, Monument 3 109: CoV History badge: Arachnos Rising Badge, Monument 4 110: CoV official site: Ghost Widow journal, 4 May 2005 111: CoV official site: Ghost Widow journal, 16 May 2005 112: CoV official site: Ghost Widow journal, 5 August 2005 113: CoV official site: Ghost Widow journal, 22 September 2005 114: CoV official site: Scirocco 115: Vandal AV bio 116: CoH exploration badge Bird Watcher 117: CoH official site, geography, Crey's Folly 118: CoH mission, Crimson, Defeat Helix Black 0-9-0 119: CoH mission: Stop production of Council robots and retrieve some parts for analysis, from Merisel Valenzuela (Levels 30 - 34) 120: CoH mission: Rescue Leon Natale from the Council, from Colleen Nelson (Levels 35 - 39) 121: Plaque in Atlas Park 123: CoV official site, Geography, Shakhead Isle 124: Scirocco's bio 125: CoH mission: Investigate the disappearance of the Invisible Falcon from Gordon Stacy (Levels 35 - 39) 126: Dennis Ewell bio 128: The Paragon Times, April 30 2007 129: The Paragon Times, July 24 2007 130: CoH novel: Web of Arachnos 1a: Crimson mission: save Dyaomesk (Levels 45 - 50) 2a: CoH official site, The Lost 3a: CoH official site, Crey (founding date: the official site mentions that Count Crey felt into a come 14 years ago. Supposing the game was launched in 2003, this gives us 2003 - 14 = 1989, as the supposed date) 4a: CoH official site, Freakshow (founding date: the official site mentions that the group was founded "more than a decade ago". It could be in the early 90s, or perhaps in the late 80s. Again, I'm supposing this was meant at the time the game was launched, in 2003) 5a: CoV official site: Ghost Widow journal, 7 July 2005 6a: CoV Official site, Paragon Police official info 7a: CoV official site: Black Scorpion 8a: CoH official site, Villain groups, Hellions, top secret report 9a: Adamastor bio 10a: CoV Official site, Mooks and Marcones official info 11a: CoV Story Arc, Iron Widow from Captain Petrovich (Levels 20 - 24) 12a: CoH Story Arc, The Terra Conspiracy (Levels 35 - 39) 13a: Woodsman bio 14a: CoH Story Arc, The Mysterious General Z (Levels 25 - 29) 15a: CoH story Arc, The Evil Countess Crey (Levels 40 - 45) Disclaimer Please note that the conclusions reached in this article are based on the facts and clues discovered in-game. If those facts turn out to be false in a later date (as it was Statesman's origins history, for example), then this page will need to be redone. Category:Game Background